


Impossible Not to Fall

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nakia reflects on her relationship with T'Challa.





	Impossible Not to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Nakia moaned under T'Challa's touch as he smoothed his hands down the plane of her stomach. His mouth pressed hot against the inside of her thigh, and she could feel his grin on her skin as she squeezed him between her legs. She knew he reveled in giving her pleasure.  
He hadn't always been so good at this. Nakia could remember their first time together, fumbling and awkward, a teenage rite of passage. But even then he touched her with reverence and respect, as though sex with her was upholding another beloved tradition.  
It was impossible not to fall in love with him.  
"Does it ever cross your mind that you're sleeping with a future king?" he'd asked her once in the quiet of his bed.  
"Sometimes," Nakia had replied. "It makes me aware of how it could shape my future. But when I think of you, I don't think of a king. I think of the man."  
She felt no differently now that T'Challa _was_ king. It was why she could argue with him, contradict him, and even refuse him. And yet... there was no denying she liked the way a king felt with his mouth between her legs.


End file.
